


4

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Kudos: 11
Collections: Interactive chapter





	4

I look at the clock. Why am I always late to everything?

I am the best at procrastination, I could probably get a Ph.D. in procrastination, but this shouldn’t apply to Blue. I should be on time for him.

This is stressful. I could cope with Blue showing up or not. I think. Sure, one of the options would hurt, but I could cope with it. But I can’t be the guy who professes his love, tells the other guy to stop being afraid because I will be there, and then not be there.

I can’t be the guy who hurts Blue when he finally opens up and trusts.

I glance at the clock again. Please, God, if you’re there, make sure that Blue is late too.

But that he shows up.

And that he’s as nice in real life as he is online.

And hot.

But not too hot or we will look weird as a couple.

Actually… you know what? Let Blue be who he is and decide what he wants to do with his life. Get us tolerance, world peace, and a solution to global warming. You work on that, I’ll work on Blue.

I’m not even sure I believe in God. But Blue does. I never asked him about that. Will I get a chance to (not tonight, obviously), or are we stuck forever in this awkward state we are currently in?

I glance at the clock again.

I didn’t _actually_ have to wash my hair. I’m a moron.

I stop in the parking lot nearly an hour late and nearly run to the entrance.

[Meet your friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596309).

[Stay on your own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596302).


End file.
